


Breadsticks

by drpinkky



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, im such a meme, so sorry this is silly, whatever here this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drpinkky/pseuds/drpinkky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>here have a meme because im a dweeb</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breadsticks

**Author's Note:**

> its not even the right version of the meme omg gOODBYE

It wasn’t that Angie was bored on her date. She loved listening to Peggy talk. Angie loved her voice and her stories and her accent. But, there was also that tray of breadsticks in the center of the table. And her overly large bag was open right next to her. 

Sure, she could eat them. 

But where’s the fun in that?

For whatever reason, she found it incredibly amusing to squirrel the breadsticks away in her bag whenever Peggy wasn’t looking. And with so many in her bag already, she was incredibly amused. If Peggy noticed, she didn’t let on. When their waiter came around to refill their drinks, Peggy just asked him for another basket. 

He came back with the basket of hot breadsticks quickly and assured them their food would be out shortly. Peggy thanked him, then reached for a breadstick, taking a rather large bite of it 

“I sure wish our food would hurry,” she sighed when the waiter was out of earshot. “Don’t want to fill up on breadsticks." 

Angie huffed. “Speak for yourself. I love these things.” She ripped one in half and managed to fit one part in her mouth. Peggy was slacked-jawed for a second, before rolling her eyes and laughing as Angie chewed and swallowed.

“Oh, Darling, please don’t do that again, I have no desire to have to do the Heimlich maneuver tonight.” 

Angie stuck her tongue out at Peggy, but finished her breadstick taking much more manageable bites. After that, she slipped a few more into her bag, only stopping because the waiter finally came with their dinners. Peggy grinned when he set the plate in front of her, and took a huge bite of it. 

“Now who’ll have to do the Heimlich?” She asked, cutting a reasonably sized bite off her chicken breast. Peggy rolled her eyes, but couldn't respond around her mouthful. 

 

Angie told herself she’d empty out her bag as soon as she got home, but then Peggy had different ideas. All during the taxi ride home, Peggy had been antsy. Then, as soon as they had stepped through the front door, Peggy was kissing her, so Angie had dropped her purse and forgotten all about her little stash.

The next morning, Angie woke to Peggy loudly wondering where her lipstick was, and if she’d given it to Angie last night to store in her bottomless bag. Angie mumbled a yes, then shot out of bed when she realized what else she’d stuffed in there. Too late though, because by the time she’d dashed out to Peggy, she was already looking in the bag with a confused look on her face.

Angie blushed as Peggy removed breadstick after breadstick from her purse, the furrow in her brow deepening with each one she pulled out. “Angie,” she started, then grinned when she held up her lipstick triumphantly. 

“I just wanted to save some for later,” Angie said weakly. Peggy laughed and shook her head. 

“I can completely understand that, darling.” She said, walking over and planting a kiss on her cheek. 

 


End file.
